


Little Red Riding Marco

by AbsolutelyGarbage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Complete, Completely Consensual, M/M, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, big bad wolf Jean, biting and scratching, butt stuff, little red riding Marco, power bottom Jean, top Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyGarbage/pseuds/AbsolutelyGarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is a pizza delivery boy. On one of his deliveries he finds a wolf in a bear trap. He frees the wolf and thinks that's the end of it.</p><p>It's only the begining, Jean the big bad wolf is watching little Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red Riding Marco

**Author's Note:**

> written for the lovely miss Deb (http://lemonmermaid.tumblr.com) based off of some of her artwork. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoy it as well <3
> 
> (will be beta'd later)

Marco shivers, pulling the hood up on his favorite hoodie. The temperature has been steadily dropping as summer turned to fall and the college sophomore is already bemoaning his lack of car. Still, his bike is reliable and if he takes a shortcut then he should be at his destination in no time at all. The woods would look beautiful this time of year anyway.

So, with a smile on his face Marco balanced the pizzas into his basket and set off. The wind was cold against his cheeks but also freeing, he couldn’t resist riding a little faster than normal. It’s not like he would run into anyone all the way out here anyway. He was right about it being beautiful and surrounded by the flame colored foliage he wished he could take this route more often. Too bad people in the area rarely ordered pizza.

Marco lets out a soft hum, enjoying the scenery and the sound of crunching of leaves under his bike, the sound of the howling wind. Wait, that’s not wind. His eyes widen and he brakes his bike suddenly. A few feet in front of him is a wolf, light grey fur matted with blood, and whining pitifully as it tries to escape a bear trap clamped tightly around its leg. Marco immediately clambers off the bike, paying it no head when it thumps unceremoniously to ground.

“Shhh, you’re going to be ok” He sooths the animal by running his fingers through its fur, it attempts a half-hearted growl. 

“I’m not going to hurt you” the wolf seems to understand and stops baring its teeth. Marco smiles gently before prying open the trap, having every intent of taking care of the wound afterwards.  However the scared and wounded animal bolts as soon as it’s free.

“Hey wait-” Marco calls after it but it’s already gone. He stands still for a moment, just staring at where the wolf disappeared in astonishment. He could still feel those honey eyes piercing through him. The wind blows harder as if reminding him he has a job to do. The pizzas by some miracle are unharmed and Marco thanks whatever god may exist that he’ll get to keep his job. The pay is good and his boss is strict, but kind.

Marco scrunched up his nose in disgust as the end of his eraser came off in his mouth. He hadn’t even realized he’d been chewing on it, too busy remembering what had happened a little over a week ago. He could still see those eyes when he closed his own, watching him, apprehensive, scared, and thankful. Marco didn’t know much about wolves, Armin was the biology major, but weren’t they supposed to be more…well, dumb? The emotion Marco had seen in those eyes was very human, despite the furry body.

He shook his head, what would people say if they knew he thought these kinds of things. He was going crazy, for sure. But that’s midterms for you, everyone is sleep deprived, hopped up on coffee, and just a little bit too willing to believe in the impossible.  If werewolves do take over, Marco thinks idly, then I won’t have to worry about my history exam.

“Marco” Armin whispers loudly, trying to get his attention but not the professors.

 “Marco pay attention, this is going to be on the exam”

Marco sits up a little straighter, his eyes widening.

“Yeah, thanks Armin” he smiles sheepishly at the blonde and Armin raises his eyebrows like he wants to ask but doesn’t. Good thing this is History, if he was spacing out in Psychology that would really scream that something was on his mind.

Marco preferred to go through life as the kind of guy that isn’t very noticeable, but what you do notice is good. He’s the one that smiles a lot, never complains, and has taken a liking to social sciences. If people know him more than that then they’ll know when he’s upset and it will shatter the “always happy” illusion. He was happy really, usually anyway. Now he couldn’t help but worry about the wounded animal he had helped. Had it survived? He would never know.

Despite Armin’s best efforts Marco continued to space out. By the end of the class he’d gotten minimal notes and what he did have made no sense to him. He may hate History but Marco was not one to slack off, it was time to face the music and ask the professor to explain some things to him. Feeling embarrassed over his inattentiveness Marco waited until the other students filed out of the lecture hall before approaching the desk in the front.

Apparently Marco wasn’t the only one with questions because he saw another boy, a little shorter than him dressed in a baggy t-shirt and ripped jeans slowly making his way to the front as well. He had a cast on his left leg but wasn’t using crutches, from the scowl on his face it was most likely from pure stubbornness. Marco just noticed his tawny hair and golden eyes before reminding himself staring was rude. Still, he waited for the boy before asking his questions so the professor wouldn’t have to repeat herself.

Marco heard the boy huff a complaint about the size of the lecture hall and Marco bit back a retort about how if he didn’t sit all the way in the back he wouldn’t have to walk so far to get to the front. He also resisted the urge to tell him that hats weren’t allowed in the lecture hall, he didn’t because that would be rude and not because the grumpy looking boy looked very handsome in his night blue beanie.

Surprisingly, given the effort he took to make his way to the front when there’s an exit in the back, the other boy didn’t say anything once he reached the desk. He just stared blankly at Marco who got a strange feeling he’s been under that gaze before.

Marco looks away from the tawny haired boy and clears his throat. “I was hoping I could set up an appointment with you to go over todays lecture, I didn’t quite understand it” originally he had been planning on asking his questions now but those honey eyes felt strangely familiar and made his skin feel heated and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

“You know what my office hours are” the professor replied gruffly.

 “see me then” Marco nods his thanks and escapes after stealing one more glance at the boy. His eyes look so familiar. Soon he hears grumbling behind him and the awkward mismatched padding of feet on concrete. Did Marco do something to incur this boy’s wrath? Was it because he was staring? Why was he staring anyway?

“Hey! Wait!” the boy calls out and he sounds strained but not angry so Marco stops walking. He’s always been one to give the benefit of the doubt, plus he’s curious as to what the boy wants. The boy is moving slowly with his leg in a cast and Marco is tempted to meet him halfway but something tells him that this would only wound his pride so he just waits. Eventually he catches up, his breathing heavy but his eyes lit with triumph.

“I need to talk to you” the boy huffs out once he’s regained his breath and Marco tries not to think about how cute he looks flushed red. The boy seems a little nervous so Marco gives him a reassuring smile.

“What about?” he asks trying to sound scare the boy further. Something about him seemed skittish, like a wild animal. The boy swallows hard, glancing around them. Nervous, flighty.

“It’s kind of private” he murmurs, voice sounding uncharacteristically soft given his appearance.

Marco’s a little taken aback by the boy’s words. They just met, after all. Get your mind out of the gutter he scolded himself before smiling politely at the boy.

“We can talk in my dorm if you want? It’s not far from here” Marco motions to the boy’s injured leg and he scowls, putting weight on it. Marco sighs, how stubborn.

“Yeah sure, that works” the boy says gruffly. Marco smiles again, genuine this time.

 “Ok, let’s go then”

Marco waits patiently, sitting on the bed with his ankles crossed loosely, as the boy-who introduced himself as Jean-paced his room, seemingly trying to find the words to tell Marco whatever was on his mind. The brunette would readily admit his curiosity is almost painful; he wants to know what Jean has to tell him. He masks his inner anguish well with a polite smile and serene expression. Jean would say it when he was ready.

A sigh escapes Jean’s lips as he finally stops pacing, he turns to face Marco, his face turned tight with a frown.

“Thank you” he mutters, hostile, and it sounds more like ‘fuck you’. Marco ignores the tone, thank you for what? He opens his mouth to ask but Jean just raises a finger as if to say ‘one moment’. The blonde (brunette? Both?) closes his eyes and takes in a deep shaky breath. His fingers find the dark blue fabric of his beanie and are still against it for a moment before he yanks it off. Now visible are a pair of grey, furry ears, sitting on top of the tawny hair and twitching slightly with interest.

The fur feels familiar and suddenly everything makes sense, the eyes, the leg, and the ears.

“You’re the wolf from before, the one in the bear trap” it isn’t a question but Jean nods anyway.

“You really saved my ass” Jean admits with some pride filled reluctance as Marco’s fingers continue to idly stroke an ear. His fingers slip downwards to the area directly behind the ear in question and scratch absent mindedly, something he does so often with his own dog at home that it’s almost instinctual.

Jean lets out a low rumble somewhere between a growl and a hum at this, leaning into the touch. Encouraged, Marco gives the same treatment to the other ear.

“You’re amazing” Marco says, breathless and Jean laughs awkwardly, his cheeks flushing.

“That’s one way of putting it. Freak is more common” his voice sounds more strained than before. Marco assumes it’s because this is a touchy subject for him so, still scratching his ears, he changes the subject.

“How’d you get stuck in that trap anyway?”

“Same way all my trouble starts. With Eren” Jean pulls away from Marco’s touch, shifting uncomfortably and the brunette pouts but lets it go.

 “Who’s Eren?” Marco asks, curiosity peaked.

 “Another wolf, my friend. Sort of. He’s kind of a dick and attracts trouble like a magnet” Jean laughs, more genuine this time at some memory and Marco feels a pang of longing. He wants to become close enough to Jean to cause that laugh. Preferably without the trouble part, though.

Marco clears his throat, interrupting Jean’s thoughts. Realizing he went silent the tawny haired boy flushes.

“Sorry”

Marco smiles, this boy is cute, he thinks. If he acted like this more often he’d have girls all over him. Not that Marco liked that idea at all. He pushed away his growing jealousy towards nonexistent girls and turns his attention to Jean, who has begun telling Marco of the story of how he got his leg trapped.

“-So Eren and I are running like crazy, right? And he still has the goddamn chicken in his mouth, I swear that guy sounded like he was going to blow a gasket. That’s when shit went down, he started shooting his shotgun at us so we decided to take a short cut through the forest. He was catching up to us though-I almost got shot!” Jean tells stories like a little kid would, excitedly with wide gestures and Marco can’t help but lean in to listen.

“Reiner comes out of nowhere and bites the guy on the leg. So now he’s distracted and we decide to split up, he can’t chase us all at once, and meet up by the river. Except I had the dumb idea to choose the east and I ran right into the bear trap. The guy went after Eren since he had the chicken and Reiner went to help him so I was stuck alone, right? That’s when you came along and freed my sorry ass. I gave Eren a piece of my mind when I got back, let me tell you”

Marco covers his mouth with his hand to suppress a laugh, Jean doesn’t notice completely engrossed with his story.

“Then Reiner says “Jean you have to go to the hospital” but it’s like, I’ve had worse, you know? Besides I hate hospitals. They smell weird. Like you think they smell bad but you don’t really know until you have a wolf’s sense of smell. Then they put me in this stupid cast” Jean gestures disdainfully at his foot.

“How many others are there?” Marco asks and Jean shrugs.

“A lot. Reiner, Eren, Annie, Bertholdt, and Ymir are my pack. Well, sort of. I’m more of a loner but they bail me out of trouble every once in a while. Besides them there are three other packs in this area” Jean growls “They’re assholes”.

“Isn’t it, well, lonely being alone?” Marco asks with a frown but Jean just shrugs again, indifferent.

“I guess but it’s what I’m used to, you know?”

"You don't have to be alone" Marco blurts out and Jean tilts his head, confused. "Ah, what I mean is-I could be your pack" Marco explains and Jean laughs.

"You're not a wolf. Besides, who ever heard of a two man pack?" Marco frowns and Jean swears he sees the beginnings of tears in his eyes "that doesn't mean we can't be friends" Jean adds hastily and Marco smiles brightly, wrapping his arms around Jean. Jean scowls half-heartedly, pretending he doesn't enjoy it.

One, two, and then three weeks pass since their introduction and Jean finds himself in Marco’s room more and more often. At first he only comes when he’s gotten in a fight and doesn’t want to go to the hospital (Marco learns quickly to keep a first aid kit handy at all times) then he starts coming to help Marco with History, and then for Friday night gaming, and so on. Soon he is there almost every day.

Jean also finds himself in the habit of running alongside Marco’s bike in wolf form when the freckled boy is on deliveries that allow him to go through the forest. He doesn’t know what pulls him towards the boy but he feels so much more relaxed, happy, around Marco. More weeks pass and Marco’s hoodie turns into a winter coat (ironically the very same shade of red) with a hood. Jean has no-where to go for winter break and Marco lives on the other side of the country so they both stay at the university.

Technically speaking Jean submitted the paperwork to stay in his own dorm over break. In reality, he spent approximately 80% of that allotted time in Marco’s room. 15% was spent out with Marco at the movies, on pizza delivery runs, at the library, in snow fights. The remaining 5% was unfortunately Marco-free and was usually spent doing laundry, showering, and getting into trouble. Jean tried to tell himself during this time that it was a good thing.

That he was getting too damn clingy and if he kept this up Marco was going to get sick of him and ask him to stay out of his life. Outwardly, at least, Marco didn’t seem to mind this in the least. So, weak willed and a little ashamed, Jean continued to latch onto Marco. Everyone else could go get fucked (especially Eren who kept making jokes about how he was being “domesticated” see: “Hey horse face you forgot your leash at home?” or “when is Marco going to get you fixed” or “heel boy, good boy, want a treat?”) annoying.

What did it matter if he was out growing the stupid stunts they used to be able to talk him into, or that he came up with himself? What did it matter that he was spending a disproportionate time studying now? So what if he had started stay “frick” and “darnit” instead of the more explicit alternatives? Oh god he /was/ being domesticated. “Yes!” Marco calls out in victory as he crosses the finish line first.

“Hey Jean looks like I beat you this-“ his grin falls when he sees Jean’s distracted state.

“Jean” he nudges the wolf boy gently “what’s up?” his look is gentle and Jean wishes his he had his tail tucked in his pants like he did in public because it’s started thudding against the ground in time with his heart pounding against his ribcage.

 “Just can’t believe you finally beat me freckles” Jean grins. Fuck it. Being domestic is great.

Marco laughs and bumps their shoulders together “Oh really? How about a rematch then?” Jean smirks letting out his own bark of a laugh.

“You’re on freckles.” They turn back to the screen and Marco sets up the game.

“Rainbow Road?” Jean asks horrified “no fair, that track is evil.” Marco laughs again and Jean doesn’t how such an angelic sound can be used in such /evil/ context.

“That’s the point silly, /no one/ is good at Rainbow Road. It’s the only one where neither of us have an advantage”

“Fair point” Jean concedes gruffly. Marco starts the game and it goes about as well as one would expect, a computer wins. But they’re both laughing so hard they hardly notice. Marco actually falls on the ground and Jean can feel his breath hitch when the red t-shirt he’s wearing rides up. Marco recovers from Jean’s /horrible/ pun involving turtle shells in time to catch the other boy staring.

“Something wrong, Jean?” Jean shakes his head.

 He points to Marco’s t-shirt “why do you always wear red anyway?” Marco looks down at his shirt and shrugs.

 “I don’t know, it’s just my favorite color.” A sudden thought occurs to Jean and he blurts it out without thinkin.

“You’re like red riding hood” Marco doesn’t react badly, he just lets another bout of laughter before sitting up.

“I guess that makes you the big bad wolf” is it Jean’s imagination or did Marco’s voice drop by an octave.

“Y-yeah” he stutters, scooting backwards a little. Under that intense hazel gaze Jean feels more like prey than a predator. Marco moves closer, leaning in so that Jean can feel the warmth of his breath.

 “So Mr. big bad wolf, are you going to blow me down?” Jean freezes, waiting for Marco to pull back and fill the room with his warm laughter. Their eyes meet and holy shit he isn’t joking.

Jean’s cheeks flush and Marco smiles, gentle but confident. “I’m not dumb, you know. And I can tell when you’re staring” he’s practically whispering but at this distance Jean’s having no trouble hearing him. He’s about to stutter out an apology but Marco’s lips cut him off and holy shit they’re kissing. Marco’s lips are warm and soft and taste like the cherry chap stick he has to wear in the winter. Jean lets out a soft sigh and presses into the kiss.

Marco find Jean’s ears and scratches them like he did the first time they met and Jean groans allowing the brunette the opportunity to slip his tongue into the Jean’s mouth. They pull apart for breath and Marco grins, eyes half lidded.

“I knew it, you like being touched here” he scratches the spot again “don’t you?” Jean whines a little turning dark with blush.

“Shut up” he snaps and Marco chuckles, low and breathy before pulling him into another kiss.

Marco moans into the kiss when Jean gives his hair a light tug and Jean swears he’s never heard a more beautiful. Jean pulls away and digs his teeth into the skin where Marco’s neck and shoulder meet causing the boy to cry out.

“Jean!” in a sudden burst of confidence Jean runs his tongue over the area, drawing out another moan from Marco.

“I’m gonna blow you so hard” it wasn’t the best pillow talk but Jean couldn’t care less. And, judging from his expression, neither could Marco.

“Yes please” Marco grins.

In response, Jean moves lower, running his sharp teeth lightly across the skin of Marco’s exposed collar bone before nipping there softly. Irritated when he’s met with fabric Jean pulls the shirt off of Marco who looks mildly amused but mostly aroused by Jean’s eagerness. In turn, Marco pulls Jean’s shirt off as well and tosses it to the side. He runs his fingers gently across the scars there and Jean shudders at the touch.

Marco takes the lead again, kissing along the length of Jean’s neck as he works off the wolf boy’s pants. Jean keens and bucks into the touch when Marco rubs his arousal through his underwear before discarding those as well. Jean pushes Marco down so his back is on the floor, pinning him there with his knees on either side of the boy’s thighs. He slides slower so he can be rid of Marco’s pants as well.

Once they’ve joined the rest of their clothes in being discarded Jean adds another bite mark to Marco’s shoulder who moans shakily. He runs his tongue teasingly over the mark, relishing the noises Marco makes before getting rid of his underwear. They kiss again, rough and desperate. Jean can’t stop himself from biting Marco’s lip who kisses him more enthusiastically in response.

Jean grinds his hips down against Marco’s and groans against the kiss. He pulls away reluctantly taking in Marco’s flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

“I need-“ he starts but Marco cuts him off eagerly.

“pants” he supplies, pointing in the general direction that Jean discarded his pants “back pocket.” He must have planned making a move Jean thinks but its only background noise in his mind amidst more pressing thoughts. Like riding Marco until he couldn’t even speak.

After a moment of awkward moment of fumbling he finds the small bottle of lube and condoms. Marco doesn’t move he simply watches pupils blown wide with lust. For me, the thought strikes Jean suddenly. Marco looks this wrecked because of me. The thought floors him and his breath hitches again for a moment. He leans over Marco again, pressing their lips together in a sweeter, short kiss.

Inexperienced fingers struggle to open the package but Jean finally does it and slides it with little difficulty onto Marco’s dick. This next part might be challenging though. He takes a deep breath and prepares to squirt some of the lube onto his fingers when Marco stops him by grabbing his wrist. “Let me” he insists and Jean nods handing the lube to him.

Marco applies a generous amount and warms it with his hands before reaching back and probing blindly for Jean’s entrance. The awkwardness a glaring reminder that they were both new to this. Jean guides his hand and Marco slides the first finger in. The intrusion isn’t the least bit unwelcome and Jean finds himself pushing back against it in no time. Marco adds a second finger and curves them both upwards in a ‘come here’ motion.

Jean cries out, gripping Marco’s shoulders. Marco makes the same curving motion again and grins confidently when Jean moans, pushing back against the fingers.

“Wipe that smile off you-“ Jean starts to growl out but gets cut off when a third finger joins the other two. Marco lazily moves the fingers in and out of Jean, occasionally brushing the bundle of nerves inside of him.

“Marco” Jean whines.

“Yes, Jean?” So much for being angelic. He was evil, pure evil.

As if to punctuate Jean’s latest thought Marco slams his fingers against his prostate. In retaliation Jean digs his nails into Marco’s shoulders who just groans in response. The tawny haired boy’s initial frustration disappears at the sound and he repeats the action. Marco groans low and deep, his head falling backwards. Jean smirks, two can play at this game freckles. He runs his teeth over Marco’s exposed jugular.

“I think I’m ready” Jean grins confidently as Marco just nods his ok.

Jean nips at Marco’s jaw who lets out a shuddering sigh at the feeling, finally withdrawing his fingers. It feels weird being empty so suddenly and Jean had been planning out his teasing but now he just wanted Marco inside him.  Jean spreads some lube on Marco’s dick, careful to warm it up in his hand first, before lining himself up. He takes a deep breath before letting himself sink down on Marco, who’s hands fly to Jean’s thighs.

“Are you ok Jean?” Marco asks out of breath as Jean shifts a bit “Do you want to stop?”

 Jean scowls at this.

“ ‘M fine,  just give me a minute” Marco nods, running his fingers soothingly against his thighs. and Jean closes his eyes, breathing deeply. After a moment he moves experimentally, causing them both to gasp. It takes a few tries but Jean finally finds the right angle to hit that spot inside of him.

“Mmh…Marco” he moans moving his hips against Marco’s more desperately.

“Jean” Marco pants taking in the sight of Jean on top of him. The brunette’s fingers move to Jean’s neglected dick and pump it idly while the tawny haired boy impales himself on Marco repeatedly. Jean moans, placing his hands on Marco’s chest for leverage.

“Marco, I’m-“ he pants heavily “I’m, close-ah”

Marco increases the pace of his hand “Come for me, Jean” he says low and husky and Jean breaks, his release sticky across their stomachs and Marco’s hand. He rides out his orgasm, running his nails along the other’s chest, bringing Marco stuttering over the edge too.

They stay like that for a moment just listening to the sound of each other’s pants. Jean moves off Marco and Marco finds some tissues before gently wiping off the mess on Jean’s stomach, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Jean returns the favor, cleaning Marco off slightly less gently. Marco laughs breathless at his impatience.

“Shut up” Jean growls when they break the kiss. Marco just pulls wraps his arms around Jean and pulls him close, laying his head in the crook of his neck.

“Hey what are you doing” Jean sputters indignant but doesn’t try to pull away. Marco snuggles in closer.

“You just had to be a cuddler, didn’t you?” Jean grumbles but smiles to himself when Marco’s eyes are closed.


End file.
